


Nomad

by StaceyBlake



Category: Captain America (Movies), ShieldShock - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friendship, Hydra (Marvel), Marvel Universe, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance, SHIELD, ShieldShock - Freeform, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyBlake/pseuds/StaceyBlake
Summary: Darcy Lewis finds herself stuck in the basement of a Siberian S.H.I.E.L.D base. She is trying to keep Jane from overworking herself to death. There she meets the famous Captain America and to say they do not get off on the right foot is the understatement of the century. She knows how to push his buttons and he knows how to push hers. She won a few battles and he conquered others, but the question is, who will win the war. Or will they both lose? Who's to say?





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since London, Darcy has been thoroughly confused to say the least. Of course, after the whole alien elves situation, S.H.I.E.L.D swooped in to clean up the mess. Director Fury was not exactly happy to see her, Jane and Erik in a middle of another crisis. So, he did the only thing he could do, he hired them to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Well, he hired Jane and Erik. Darcy was just along for the ride. Who else was going to fetch Erik coffee and make sure Jane had eight hours of sleep? At least now she was getting paid. But than, the whole Hydra situation happen and Darcy still doesn’t exactly know what went down, just that shit it the fan. Apparently most of S.H.I.E.L.D was actually a front for a nazi secret society of nutjobs. She wasn’t too sure about the details to be honest. She didn’t have the clearance level to ask either. All she knew was that one minute she was in New York and the next she was in freaking Siberia. Like how does that even happen! Director Fury had said it was for their safety. But now it’s been three years of legit solitude in middle of Siberia. As a political science student, she knew damn well that Siberia was the place you sent people as a form of EXILE. She was in freaking exile! Stationed in the basement of a smelly old army based. Jane didn’t seem to care. She had thrown herself into work after she and Thor split up leaving Darcy to slowly go insane by herself. And don’t even get her started on Erik, who basically just disappeared one day a year ago. According to Agent Hill it was above her and Jane’s clearance to know why he left or where he went. So here she was, sitting cross-legged on Erik’s old desk as Jane fiddled around with her wormhole doomsday device.

“I’ve been thinking…” Darcy called out to Jane as she played with Erik’s old Rubik's cube.

“That’s never good.” Jane mumbled back as she glanced up from her work to shoot Darcy a teasing smile. 

Darcy rolled her eyes and gave her the finger. “Like I said, I’ve been thinking about your little wormhole gun…” Jane cut her off. “It’s not a wormhole gun it’s…” 

Darcy tried her hardest to focus on Jane’s explanation of what the wormhole gun actually was but she got lost somewhere along the lines of precursors and magnetic fields and blah blah blah. 

“Right so your wormhole lazer ray…” Jane sighed and pinched her nose before nodding. “It can theoretically zap ya anywhere in space but what about time?” Darcy asked as she finished the corners of Erik’s Rubik’s cube.

Jane looked up from her work with a small frown. “You looking to time travel, Darce?” 

Darcy shrugged her shoulders. “It could be interesting.” She stated nonchalantly. 

Jane looked at her for a long minute. “What would you do, if let’s say, you get sent back to 1964 and you see someone about to get hit by a bus?” Jane asked.

“I’d let that poor bastard get hit. I know what the butterfly effect is, Janey. I mean Ashton Kutcher is so underrated.” Darcy stated as she finished another side to the cube.

Jane gave her a look that clearly said that she didn’t believe her.

“You’d push them out of the way, Darce. You wouldn’t be able to help it, it’s just who you are.” Jane countered. 

Darcy huffed. “Debatable.”

Someone cleared their throat causing them both to jump. No one ever came down to visit them, ever. Darcy looked over and saw the most intimidating set of people, she’d ever seen and hello she’d seen evil alien elves and freaking gods! 

“Should we salute? I feel like we should salute.” Darcy whispered to Jane.

She saw one of the men, the one with the metal arm, smirk at her comment. 

“Doctor Foster? It’s good to finally meet you. Thor spoke very highly of you.” Captain America stated as he stepped forward to extend his hand to Jane. 

“Captain, it’s an honor really.” Jane practically tripped over her words as she shook his hand. 

“Please, call me Steve.” Cap said with a tight smile. 

“Right, what can I do for you, Steve?” Jane asked and Cap glanced over at Darcy with uncertainty. 

Darcy raised an eyebrow at him and rolled her eyes. “She’s just gonna tell me whatever you told her as soon as you walk out of the room and plus…” She pulled out her I.D. “I have level four clearance.But if it makes you feel more comfortable, I can just pretend to sort through these papers, while totally not eavesdropping on your conversation” She grumbled as she grabbed a stack of blank pieces of paper. 

Cap’s ears turned red as his brow furrowed slightly. “My apologies Ma'am, I didn’t mean to assume…” He stumbled over his words. 

Darcy just waved him off. “At ease soldier, I’m just busting your balls.” She smirked and the red from his ears migrated to his cheeks. 

“Don’t mind her.” Jane said throwing Darcy a dark look. 

“Right. Doctor Belinsky was having issues identifying a weapon, we discovered within a remote Hydra base. He recommended we have you take a look at it.” Cap explained as he handed Jane a piece of metal tubing with fancy buttons. 

Darcy groaned as she saw the glazed look come over Jane’s eyes as she look down at the piece of metal.

“Great! Now, I’m never going to get her to eat or sleep!” She glared over at Cap and pointed a angry finger at him.

“If she dies of exhaustion or starvation, I’m holding you responsible! I swear I will put you six feet under the ground buddy!” Darcy growled earning a look of bewilderment from him. 

He slowly dragged his eyes up and down her body sitting on Erik’s desk and raised a perfect eyebrow at her, his lips quirked up at the side under his bread. His demeanor was cocky as if to say, she didn’t stand a chance against him and that pissed her off. 

“I knocked the God of freaking Thunder on his back with a taser so do not underestimate the power of a severely pissed off Darcy Lewis!” She snapped earning a snort from the guy with the metal arm and a wide-eye look from Cap. 

“Is there anything else you needed?” Jane asked ignoring Darcy’s outburst like it was nothing. 

Cap blinked a few times eyes still on Darcy before shaking his head and turning his attention to Jane. 

“No that’s it, Ma’am.” He stated clearing his throat awkwardly. 

“I’ll get right on this.” Jane said as she nodded at him and his metal-arm companion. 

“Right we’ll let you get to work.” He said as he turned to Darcy unsurely. 

“Ma’am.” He nodded and Darcy wrinkled her nose in response to being called Ma’am. 

“Let’s get you outta here before this beautiful dame decides to rearrange your money maker, Stevie.” Metal-arm guy teased as he dragged the Captain out of the room. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Darcy was walking down the halls of the base with slumped shoulders. She was so annoyed with Jane. Now that Jane had a special task from THE Captain America, she was becoming harder and harder to take care of. Darcy was at the point of considering force-feeding the scientist soup through a straw. She turned a corner when she spotted the person that had caused the whole mess in the first place walking down the hall in front of her. 

“Hey! Rogers!” She saw his back tense as he turned around to greet her. 

“Ma’am?” Darcy scoffed and rolled her eyes at the title.

“You suck. Like seriously suck!” Darcy said poking his chest. 

Cap looked at her with lost puppy dog eyes. “Excuse me?” He asked clearly confused. 

“Ever since you showed your bearded face in our lab, Jane has done a complete 180 and is slowly killing herself with all the work she is putting in for you!” Darcy scolded and Cap frowned down at her. 

“That wasn’t my intention when I brought…” 

“I don’t care what your intentions were! You’re a dick!” Darcy stated, more frustrated at the situation than at him but he was there and she needed to vent. 

“Whoa. Hang on a second…” He started but she cut him over.

“But what was I expecting, it’s public knowledge that you screw over your friends. I mean you did fucked Tony sideways before running away like a coward, so I guess you have no problem fucking over Thor’s ex too. Two for two right.” Darcy regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Yeah she could seriously use Jane’s time machine right about now. 

His face went from hurt to stone cold in seconds. “If you’ll excuse me, Ma’am. I have a debriefing to get to.” He stated coldly as he pushed past her. 

“Fuck…” Darcy muttered lowly in the deserted hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for next Thursday!

Soon Guys soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for starting this journey with me. Hopefully this will be updated every Thursday but I am a student in University so maybe I won't be able to follow it every week.  
> Please give me feedback!  
> Thanks again!  
> I know it says a one shot but its gonna be at least 35 chapters.


End file.
